deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
My name is..... hello Frank i am Greenaurax2 (the one who edited Chuck Greene's page.) and Im basically a walking video game encyclopedia, especially Dead Rising Archives? Why did you clear the whole talk page? You could've archived it, like Ash Crimson does. Just a suggestion. The Yoshiman 97 17:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah.. archiving it is a way better idea. - Ash Crimson 18:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I did it for you.. hope you don't mind. - Ash Crimson 18:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: No problem. - Ash Crimson 18:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was gonna say that you should ask Ash Crimson to archive it, but I forgot about his lightning fast speed. ::::But hey, on a lighter note, congrats on getting 1000 edits! The Yoshiman 97 22:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Figured it's time I archived my talk page... I'll ask Ash for that. The Yoshiman 97 23:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) xbox Couple of things 1. Back off. It isn't easy watching a barely active wiki where barely any edits are made. I actually checked in periodaclly to clear out vandals and bad pages. 2. If you had bothered to check Ash's page (whom addressed me first on the matter), you would find my response there. Wikiar 08:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know... I have been slacking off a bit, been going on the Celestial Refresh Wiki, those guys are like family to me, so I kinda slouched off. Also, my brother introduced me to a RPG called Marvel, it's a tabletop game where you make your own Marvel character and...stuff...I know i'm a nerd. As for XBox Live, sure, but my XBox needs it's "Yearly Maitinence" as I call it, so I may not be on all to often. Jakeinator 19:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, the whole rule thing was hard to find, and is rather complicated. Check out the site if you want! After you get the hang of it it's fun! http://www.classicmarvelforever.com/cms/ Jakeinator 19:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Frankie Ma Boy. You have to DOWNLOAD the rule books. Under downloads. I reccomend you download the advanced player guide (it's just better then the other.) And the Judge handbook next to it. (The Judge is like the Dungeon Master, but with a diffirent name.) But I have to tell you, youNEED a 10 sided die or a little program that does that on your computer, IPhone, Blackberry, whatever. I'm not forcing you to play, but if your still commited to the idea tell me. Me and my friends get rid of some of the useless stuff (such as roll to determine what powers you get, pregnancy ect.) so feel free to do that yourself. Hope you have friends to play with. When you understand the rules it is just all so simple. It's like opening a jar of cookies. Sure they might be hard to get out, but when you do victory is all the sweeter. Clothing Alright, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I'll make one tomorrow. Where would we use it? Major characters? games? - Ash Crimson 22:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. I made the thing (got it from another wiki -_- pretty much..) Check out my sandbox to see how it works. - Ash Crimson 02:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Combined Weapons Hi Frank. I've started making articles of combo weapons (they're so awesome). So far, I've made only one: Paddlesaw, but I'll make a few others. What's your favourite combo weapon? Besides the paddlesaw, I also like the boomstick. MagcargoMan 00:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) She's (Almost) Back... *Maybe she forgot about the wiki.--Mistertrouble189 01:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Best to keep an eye on her..almost like probation lol. Btw I haven't accepted your friend request on xbox yet..my bad! --Mistertrouble189 04:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sophie Richards Look at my recent edits to Sophie Richards. I found my discovery very interesting lol --Mistertrouble189 02:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks =D All I ever played from that series is Overkill (for the Wii). Twas pretty cool.--Mistertrouble189 04:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome =] And as long as everyone behaves themselves.. tomorrow will be fine. Also, I see you and I had the same idea about a combined weapon category =j I was gonna make one later, but you already did it. Thanks. - Ash Crimson 04:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) No need for a poll. Galleries should be at the bottom. - Ash Crimson 20:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why do you change your favorite MK character all the time? lol - Ash Crimson 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm.. well I think they should be at the bottom. Yeah, Armageddon has every character from the entire series. I was hyped for that game for like a year before it came out. It let me down big time. You play any other fighting games asides from MK? - Ash Crimson 21:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Terra, http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Final_Fantasy_XIII), http://www.wowwiki.com/Arthas. Those were the main reasons why I put gallery above trivia. It's not like that on other wikis though, so if we're gonna put gallery above trivia, then I'm fine with that. The Yoshiman 97 22:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Why stupid? lol. MKA was a let down because they got rid of fatalities (memory reasons.. but still =/) Asides from that.. It was kinda boring =(. Now that I see the FF wiki puts trivia last.. we should do that. Sorry for changing my mind. Also, what did KSR do now? - Ash :Oh, I see. Yeah, at first glance the character designs look kinda lame, but they all have cool stories. =j Their voices seem fine to me. Your brother have the language set to English or Japanese? I agree about the difficulty. That game is crazy hard to new players.. I get wrecked 95% of the time online. V_V The older MK games alwats seemed difficult to me too. Probably because MK doesn't control like a normal fighter (KOF, SF). - Ash ::Yeah, the Japanese voice acting was probably the reason. I like MK.. it's just doesn't play like other fighters. I skipped over DCU because I'm not really a huge comic person. I am looking forward to MK9 though. - Ash Crimson 14:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If the MK team fails with MK9 that series is probably screwed. =[ MK1 is so old. lol It's kind of a bummer that there's so little character's in that one. Well, have fun. - Ash Crimson 14:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Were MK vs DCU buttons not labeled as HP and stuff? That's how all fighters are usually. An yeah, that's why DCU was a let down for people. Without its gore MK isn't the most interesting game around. Although, its story is kinda cool. I think they'll do an alright job with 9. - Ash Crimson 14:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see. The only character design for DCU I saw was Sonya's.. and she looked effing horrible. lol . More importantly.. does Scorpion still say "Get over here!"? How was TVC? I wanted to get it, but my Wii's disc drive is messed up. I want an Alex and Frank team. - Ash Crimson 14:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Awesome! Yeah, Frank makes everything better. I liked the LP2 co-op demo.. but the multi-player demo was garbage =\ I might pick it up some day.. for like 15 dollars. - Ash Crimson 15:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You should look for MK2. It's my favorite old one. Baraka is rad. =j - Ash Crimson 15:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hah. 3 probably plays better than 2.. but I like 2 more anyways. I think Deception was my favorite. - Ash Crimson 15:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Shaolin Monks was alright. I kinda stopped playing it.. Don't remember why. If you can pick it up for under 10 dollars it's worth it. - Ash Crimson 15:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm, I've never played a burnout game. I'm not really into racing games. The only one I've ever really liked was Forza 3. Also, just get the Orange Box for the 360. It's under 20 dollars and you get all of the Half Life episodes and a couple of other games. - Ash Crimson 15:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, no problem. I can see how you don't like Forza.. 3 is crazy accessible though. Are you sure the first Half-Life was the one they released on PS2? - Ash Crimson 22:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I don't really pay a whole lot of attention to Half-Life so I didn't know =D - Ash I was supposed to learn... :O i didnt learn anything i just edited on diff wikis anyway you can't change me no one can. anway ban me again and we'll have a problem and i don't be mean to people until they give me a reason to. Believe me.. Believe me that I'm not purposely undoing karen's edits. Most of them are speculation and don't qualify as trivia, there isn't concrete proof/widespread belief in her edits. Plus it's habit that I check up on everyone's edits (esp hers...) since I'm an admin at another wiki and just make sure things are reliable and not vandalism/completely fabricated edits lol.--Mistertrouble189 23:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm an admin over at MySims Wiki, check it out!--Mistertrouble189 19:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Professional Believe me Frankie I'm the better photographer. Pro just doesn't describe you! Your lucky that's all! Oh and that Tad was so easy to capture! I said come with me I know a safe place and he beleived me what a sap!!!--Kent Swanson 8:17 pm, June 3, 2010 Listen Mr. West I owe you an apology. Looks like your pro after all ya know. If I had know that then I would have been a member from the start instead of just reading the pages for the last few years.--Kent Swanson 8:37 pm, June 3, 2010 Oh you can count on it Frankie Dead Rising 2 Is comming out soon And I got It pre ordered I'll be the first to cover it! Soon I'll be an Administrator too! It can't be that hard i mean you be came one within what a year?--Kent Swanson 8:57 pm, June 3, 2010 Zucchini Ha!!! How do you like them apples? or should I say Zucchinis?--Kent Swanson 9:30 pm, June 3, 2010 Come on XBL to talk if you can Frankie--Kent Swanson 8:04 am (CT),June 6,2010 Re: Edits My 400th edit done! I don't really consider it a milestone though (I think the first milestone would be 500 edits). Thanks anyway! MagcargoMan 10:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm having computer trouble. =/ I've made a couple of edits recently, but I wasn't logged in. Now.. why'd you block KSR this time? - Ash Crimson 00:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: If you did block her.. she keeps leaving me messages at the Sneakers wiki saying you blocked her. - Ash Crimson 00:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I wonder what she's talking about then. - Ash Crimson 01:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories These categories are probably from the templates I copied and pasted from wikipedia, attempting to create templates which wikipedia already has. I will remove all of the categories. Thanks for your hard work. Anno1404 18:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I looked through all of the templates I made and I don't see any new categories. Let me know how I can help you. :I edited heavily in 2008 on strategywiki, adding over 450 photos and creating pages and pages on the dead rising entry, making some of the most in-depth pages on wikipedia that could be found anywhere, on wikipedia and in print. :The adminship had a litany of unnecessary rules just for rules sake, so I stopped editing there. I am estatic to find this wiki now, two years later, especially when DR 2 is coming out soon. :Did you know that when people search for "dead rising" on wikia, they get a badly maintained dead rising wikia, with only 5 pages? I just found this wikia by accident. I redirected ALL of the wikia pages to this one, so traffic should increase. :You can see some of my work at Walking Dead wikia and Anno1404, where I am an admin at both. My pride is Locations I hope to contribute on the same level that I did on those three wikis and other wikis too. :Anno1404 18:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the search: :::http://www.wikia.com/Special:Search?search=dead+rising&wikia_search_submit=Search ::Here is the wikia: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising ::Here are all the pages on the wikia: :::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages ::I was thinking of getting this wikia closed down and redirected here. Anno1404 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) favicon I am going to add a favicon as I made on walking dead wikia. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico if you want a different one, please change it. Anno1404 18:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots for dead rising 2 Are you familiar with personal video recorders? I bought about 5 different recorders to do the screenshots for DR on the xbox 360, none of them worked well enough. I just saw Dead Rising 2 and am estatic to see that DR2 will be available on Windows, which means game screen shots will be easy. Here is the latest xbox screen recorder I am looking at: *Gametrailers.com: Hauppauge HD PVR 1212 screenshots ** newegg.com: Hauppauge HD PVR High Definition Personal Video Recorder 1212 $208 ** youtube.com: Hauppauge HD PVR Xbox 360 Dashboard Test ** youtube.com: COD 4 Hauppauge HD PVR Quality Test I have a full page of research on screen recorders.... Anno1404 18:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :funny: File:Dead_rising_push_broom_handle.jpg another editor took my screenshot from strategywiki and posted it here. :) As they say, the biggest flattery is imitation! Anno1404 19:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Embedded categories I see the there are the following new categories, which came with the new templates: * Categories:All articles with unsourced statements * Categories:Articles with unsourced statements from April 2010 * Categories:Articles with invalid date parameter in template would you like me to get rid of all three? That looks like everything... I am really excited to be here! Zombies rule! I have read all of the major zombie books (dozens)...seen all the movies, etc...I can send you a couple via email if you like. Anno1404 18:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I will get rid of the categories, if we ever want them in the future we can always revert, I love wikis almost as much as zombies! Anno1404 19:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::removed sir :) Walking Dead wiki has articles on the creators. Such as http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Kirkman with the :::"This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia (view authors)." template. ::Maybe something we may want to consider adding here. Anno1404 19:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar :thanks, I will surpass you today in edits ;) half of those edits will be trying to figure out how to modify the damn Template:Store Anno1404 22:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Too much your call, if you want me to change it back, I will. Anno1404 02:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :instead of having "none" I can default it to not having the section at all if it is not added. I will change this now, and let you see what you all think. Anno1404 02:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Contemporary Reading is that better? I can make messages on the forum before making any other changes in the future. RE: :I don't mind most of what you're doing. It'd just be great if you could tell me what your plans are. Also, I think most of the templates we have now are alright. - Ash Crimson 02:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks alright. What was wrong with it before though? Again, sorry if I sound like a jerk.. but I didn't think it needed to be changed in the first place. - Ash Crimson 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for the images btw =j - Ash Crimson 02:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont know if you saw the note on Frank's page, but I made over 1400 edits on strategywiki for the dead rising, including uploading 450 screenshots which i did. I am trying to get to the point I was there, here, playing catchup. ::I am ECSTATIC you have pages for each and every store and item, strategywiki doesn't, so when I saw the pages, many of them without screenshots, I got really excited. ::I note you probably are missing two stores, which I can add. ::Anything beyond this, I will discuss at the forum first. ::I added the "none" because this is hand done on the pages already. I had it so that it would default none if nothing was entered: ::# making it easier for people to read the coding for the template, ::# saving editors some work having to add the "none" in the templates, ::# making it more standard and uniform across all 78 + pages. ::But I removed the default "none" to make the templates smaller. Anno1404 02:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Re: :::It looks alright. What was wrong with it before though? Again, sorry if I sound like a jerk.. but I didn't think it needed to be changed in the first place. - Ash Crimson 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No, you are a really, really nice person. I have met real jerks on wikis, you are really incredible. :::There was nothing wrong with the template before at all. It was great Anything on any wiki could always be improved. (I hope you feel my edits are an improvement) :::I made several changes, I could talk about those changes, in detail, but I don't want you to see those comments as saying the original template had something wrong, it didn't :) Anno1404 02:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you ever read: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:BOLD,_revert,_discuss_cycle It is commonly quoted on wikipedia. If you don't like any of my bold edits (not that I will make anymore before discussing on the forum) please revert or ask me too! everything is in the history. We can then come to a solid consensus. :) Anno1404 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I can't image I am editing with someone that is my sons age (I am in my late 30s) Enjoy class. I need to get to bed for work tomorrow. Anno1404 02:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Survivor mode update come check it out I updated :D survivor mode,comment because it includes FRANK WEST, also check out my survivor summary blog :D i'm sorry for being who i am but i am who i am and ill tone it down alittle ;D and plus you never dissed my blog so i'll drop anything we have to argue mkay ;D Whoa Whoa, Whoa! That isn't nice! he has back problems. =] Also, some new video for a new mortal kombat - something (movie? game?) went up today. here is a link. I don't know if you'd find it creepy or not.. so I don't know if you should click it. <<< that's a warning. ^_^ - Ash Crimson 18:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I think they're trying to ditch the old stories and start over. Reptile and Baraka's new backgrounds were kinda neat.. I guess. I didn't like the way Scorpion looked though. I'm willing to give whatever it is a shot too. - Ash Crimson 19:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I REACHED 1000 :Ugh. Please don't take this seriously Frank. She's just... ecstatic. The Yoshiman 97 22:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, plus I don't think the number of edits matters that much...it's the quality of edits that counts. Nice, constructive, improving edits > useless trivia/spec --Mistertrouble189 00:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As if I gave a shit about her edits in the first place. I'm deleting that because that is spam. She just has it in for me for some reason. And Mistertrouble, I agree completely. Frank-West 01:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :ya i really have it in for you*rolls eyes* after what you two just said i totally have it in for you and it's not like you have it in for me..... :'LOLs :B 02:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks :Uh, we don't have it in for you. We just get rid of poor edits, which is speculated trivia. It seems no matter how many times we tell you, ''you never understand or see from our views. I've tried to see things your way, and your way doesn't seem fair. It is rather biased. Besides, I didn't go a try to rub in your face that I had a certain amount of edits, because edit count doesn't matter. Just look at what Mistertrouble said. So would you kindly stop talking to me after this post? Frank-West 02:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't rub it in your face like that....i meant your little bans did not work.... i still reached 1000 and most of my edits arent what you call speculation...end if it wasnt speculation and was good hard fact/bio/trivia your little boyfriend would still go and revert it.half the edits he has is just my edits that he reverted :' *...and those would be considered good edits :) --Mistertrouble189 02:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers at the top of the section. Then put this at the bottom of the section. Also... what did KSR do now? It better have been block worthy, dood. You can't just block her for no good reason y'know. I'm assuming the xbox message gonna be related to this.}} Thanks/Pocket God? Thanks for getting KSR to forgive me (even though I didn't do anything). It's good to know that I can rely on you. Anyway, have you heard of an app for the iPod Touch/iPhone called Pocket God? If so, could you help out Pocket God Wiki? MagcargoMan 06:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) This one is real The movie isn't happening apparently. Yeah, I think it looks pretty cool. I totally wanted to see what happened to Sub Zero >,> The camera angle seemed odd at time though. It's a 2d fighter but the camera was at weird angles a lot. It may have just been for the trailer though. Anyway, it looks rad. - Ash Crimson 17:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol I know the characters, dood. I don't remember that fatality. =\ - Ash Crimson 18:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I know almost all of them. Quick! describe one and I'll try and name it ^-^ - Ash Crimson 18:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww crap >,< Uh, Jax? Ah, well I'd recognize them if I saw them. - Ash Crimson 18:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Another one of those characters you totally forget exists.. - Ash Crimson 18:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Another Dead Rising Wiki I don't know if you've seen this or not, you might've seen this on Ash's page, but our friend Anno presumably left this wiki and started to edit on another one. He was a good editor here, but I don't know why he just left this site. The Yoshiman 97 19:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I noticed that he sent you a message saying that he redirected pages on wikia to this wiki, so that this wiki could get more publicity. I think maybe he undid those redirects, since I looked up Dead Rising on the central wiki, and all the pages that showed up went to his wiki. The Yoshiman 97 21:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Like my quote? You know how major DR characters have a quote on their article, well I did the same for my user page. It's from part of a message I sent to Ash. What do you think? Also, what's with this whole 'What a b******' thing? Does it have anything to do with that Ano guy who made a DR wiki? MagcargoMan 06:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Official How about something like "Welcome to the official Dead Rising Wiki!"? I dunno. I see what I can do tomorrow. - Ash Crimson 07:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Meh.. I dunno. It's quite clear we're the real DR wiki. I don't care what Anno does. He can go fuck himself for all I care. .. excuse me =\ - Ash Crimson 16:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Why are we worrying? Our wiki is way superior for his to overtake ours. Also, isn't there some kind of rule by wikia that there isn't more than one of the same wiki? MagcargoMan 02:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should talk a wiki member, they might be able to help with this dilemmar. Also, seeing we have about 200 more articles and stuff, I think we'll be seen as the real (which we are). Also, he still uses the default wiki colour scheme, so that also makes ours the real one. MagcargoMan 02:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I guess your welcome i just did the pet food cause no one was messing with it :I'm not worried, Mag. Our wiki is 100x better than that scrub's wiki. Frank, we don't need to put the "official" thing up.. we're '''not' competing with him. We're leagues better already. And the KSR thing is fine. - Ash Crimson 10:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't worry either. Plus we couldn't call it the 'official' DR wiki, even though ours is the real wiki, because it's not made by Capcom. MagcargoMan 00:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Link? Hi. On my user page, it mentions my blog, so new users notice it. How do I link it to the actual thing? MagcargoMan 00:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. MagcargoMan 08:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) IM EDITING AGAIN :D YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY Listen they are all the real scoops I put the names of the survivors in the pages so you guys would know which survivor(s) they are for...again,THEY ARE REALY REAL I PLAYED THROUGH CTYD SURVIVOR SUMMARY UPDATE MR.BOSS(REVEALED) PLUS GANG THEME OMG IT'S GONNA BE SO FLIPPING AWSHOME CHECK IT OUT *O* LOLs :B 17:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Sub-Catergories? Do you know how to make sub-catergories? I need some to improve Pocket God Wiki. MagcargoMan 04:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Link part 2? Thanks before about the blog link. Do you know how to link to the blog's page? Not the page with all the blogs, but with just the individual blog's actuall page? P.S. I'm not saying this in a mean way, so don't worry. MagcargoMan 04:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i like your idea i plsnted you idea for JO in survivor mode read it SURVEY if everyone from this wiki was playing survivor mode with you who'd you save from a horde of zombie A)KSR B)Ash C. C)Yoshi D)Yourself Frank vs user kent what ever happend to the Usr Kent Swanson also SURVEY would you like a mission on my DLC blog if you do what is your last name 2nd what is ur fave mission on my DLC blog :D I knew candy is a fave and did you read survivor mode i added you Jo ideas im also thinking of allowing Barricades like Barricade pair like you build your own baricade (no special modes for building things and shit) also How would you rate my missions and what is your opinion on Alice's Peice Also Why would you leave us we could die...DIE....i aint havin no zombie pull my osophegous out of my body also if i was playing survivor mode i would be an unequipable survivor....ironic right? Thanks! No, that will be all, thanks. You seem annoyed in your response. Have I asked to many things? MagcargoMan 05:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Banned forever Wasn't that ban on Anno kinda harsh? The Yoshiman 97 22:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :True, true. But still, you shouldn't ban someone for leaving the wiki. Sure, he's acting like a major ass for leaving this wiki and editing his own, and not explaining why... but still... I'll to find out why he left, and maybe (emphasis on maybe) try to bring him back to this one. I seriously doubt that will happen, but hey, it's fun to try.The Yoshiman 97 00:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Blocked you for personal attacks... wow, that's amazing. Kinda made me lose hope, hope that this guy will respond. Oh well, if he really is a man in his late 30's, then maybe he might be decent enough to respond. And hey, even if he doesn't respond or have the courtesy to respond, we still have the screenshots he uploaded :). Even thought he just left, he at least did something good for this wiki. The Yoshiman 97 01:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you still having this problem? I have no trouble seeing any of the image caption. And to answer your question: To change the text color do this... Penguin This will make this.. Penguin. I don't know if you can do it with photo captions though. I'll try it out. - Ash Crimson 22:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You can. I'm not sure you'll need to though. I think your computer is just acting up. I've looked at this on two computers and haven't had a problem. - Ash Crimson 22:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yeah, dood! today has been crazy busy. All the new trailers and screens must have people excited. Making the DR2 articles is gonna be annoying >,< We also have to make Case Zero articles >,< .. Oh well, it's still pretty fun. I know you don't think it's a good idea but all the weapon and store pages are gonna be separate. So.. we're gonna have to name articles like called "Baseball Bat" "Baseball Bat (Dead Rising)". It seems irritating, but that's the way we have to do it.. - Ash Crimson 23:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC)